This program is composed of an interrelated group of studies on the role of the renin-angiotensin system in hypertension and in the regulation of aldosterone secretion by the zona glomerulosa of the adrenal gland. Individual areas of research include the characterization and regulation of angiotensin II receptors, the actions of angiotensin II and other regulators of aldosterone secretion, the production and metabolism of angiotensin II, and the relationship of renin, angiotensin II and aldosterone to certain forms of clinical hypertension.